


Please don't leave me, not again.

by CrookedFOTP



Series: Podsa Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bacon and Coffee, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedFOTP/pseuds/CrookedFOTP
Summary: Ronan blinks his eyes open to the late summer sun streaming in the window. As the rest of the room comes into focus he becomes aware of Jon next to him fast asleep, a single sheet wrapped around them both. It’s warm in the room but Ronan scoots over and wraps himself around Jon. He peels the pillow off of Jon’s head and kisses his temple. Jon makes a low grumble noise that Ronan feels through his whole body.





	Please don't leave me, not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of many Podsa Prompt stories. "Please don't leave me, not again." - Rolo
> 
> Thank you first to [Brookelinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelinn/pseuds/Brookelinn) for being an incrediable beta and sounding board for me. You always give the perfect piece of advice. My second thank you goes to [Serafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafina/pseuds/Serafina) for just being wonderful and cheering me on, also fixing many of my thousands of spelling and grammatical errors.

Ronan blinks his eyes open to the late summer sun streaming in the window. As the rest of the room comes into focus he becomes aware of Jon next to him fast asleep, a single sheet wrapped around them both. It’s warm in the room but Ronan scoots over and wraps himself around Jon. He peels the pillow off of Jon’s head and kisses his temple. Jon makes a low grumble noise that Ronan feels through his whole body. His cock twitches. Ronan leans down and runs his nose through Jon’s curls. 

A voice in the back of his head tells him this may be the last time he will do this. In 24 hours he will be on a plane to London and Jon on a plane back to LA. They had been doing the long distance thing for a few months now. Seeing each other every once in a while. They still text regularly and spend time playing games, and when Ronan suggested Jon meet him at the farm, he seemed genuinely interested in spending time with his family. But they never really talked about their feelings. At their core, they were both cowards when it came to romance and commitment. 

When Ronan had finally worked up the courage to tell Jon about the scholarship, Jon had been nothing but supportive, in the way a good friend is happy for you when you get something you want. He tried to detect any sadness or apprehension in Jon’s voice but that was hard to do over a headset with game music blaring in the background. Granted, not the ideal time to tell the person you have occasionally been sleeping with, who lives thousands of miles away, and who you are totally and completely in love with, that you are now moving across the world. But they are cowards, both of them, in this one respect. 

He has to tell Jon. He has to do it today. He promised himself that the next time they were face to face he would do it. But these last few days on the farm had been perfect. His family fell in love with Jon just as fast as he had himself. Watching Jon play with the nieces and nephews, argue with his siblings, cook with his mom, it was all too perfect. It truly felt like Jon was the missing piece of his life. As cliché as it sounded, the idea of living without Jon was more painful than Ronan was willing to accept right this moment, and if this was the last few hours of perfection he would ever have, he was going to make the most of it. 

Jon’s eyes blinked open for the briefest of moments before they shut again. He groaned. “Too bright.” His voice was still sleepy and Ronan’s chest tightened. It was certainly no surprise to Ronan that he loved Jon. He was smart enough to realize this pretty early on. But the sheer force of it sometimes was a lot to handle. Ronan’s eyes tingled. He closed them hard and pressed himself into Jon’s back. He wasn’t going to ruin this moment. The tough conversations were coming, and sooner than he wanted, but that was for later. 

He kisses Jon’s neck and rolls his hips into Jon’s ass. A small moan escapes Jon’s throat as he starts to get where Ronan is going. Ronan slides his hand down Jon’s side and back up the front of his chest. One of the good things about the summertime heat, and his mom’s lack of air conditioning, is it forces them to sleep in just their boxer briefs. The room was already warm enough and now that Jon is pushing his ass back into Ronan’s hardening dick, it feels like he is on fire. 

He slides his hand under Jon’s waistband. He already knows they are on the same page, but feeling the way Jon’s cock mirrors his own, thick, even though Jon is still a little sleepy, it is everything Ronan needs. He wraps his fingers around Jon and moves, slow and gentle. Just enough to pull Jon out of sleep completely. Grinding up against him from behind. 

Jon moanes again, “Fuck, Ronan.” He is definitely more awake now.

Ronan nuzzles his ear. “Shh. Don’t wake the whole house.” Jon pushes his shoulder back against Ronan’s chest. He immediately knows what Jon wants. Ronan moves back slightly, allowing Jon to roll over on his back, never letting go of Jon’s dick. Jon reaches up and runs his hand behind Ronan’s neck. He pulls him down into a kiss. 

Ronan brings his hands up to Jon’s face and Jon lets out a whimper from the lost contact on his cock. Ronan throws his leg over Jon and straddles him. They lay like that, chest to chest, making out like teenagers, rubbing against each other through their boxers. 

Ronan kisses the side of Jon’s mouth and continues around to his ear. “Will you fuck me? I want to feel you.”

Jon’s hips jerk up reflexively. “God, yes, fuck.” Ronan plants one more deep kiss on Jon’s mouth and rolls his hips down hard. He begrudgingly gets up to grab some lube and a condom from his bag. Even though this is technically his bedroom, it is occasionally occupied by one of his siblings or even a niece or nephew, and he just doesn’t want to have to explain to his mother why he left these things for one of them to find. 

He strips off his boxers and throws them on the ground next to Jon’s. He stops for a brief moment to look at Jon, hot and hard, sprawled out naked on his bed, flushed red, and still a little groggy from sleep. A smile creeps across his face as he catches Jon doing the same staring at him. “Get over here.” Jon says. 

Ronan gets back on the bed with the bottle and small foil packet. Jon is still on his back. “How do you want to…” Jon asks. 

Ronan straddles him again. “Just like this. I want to see you.” He doesn’t ever want to forget this. What Jon looks like. What Jon feels like. How his own body reacts to Jon, whether it’s a brief kick in his chest from a chaste kiss, or how his muscles ache when Jon is filling him up, or how his mind is consumed with lust and desire and passion when they are making love. 

Ronan hands the lube over to Jon, who quickly squirts some out and goes to work. Ronan leans down to kiss him, which has the added bonus of sticking his ass in the air for more easy access. Jon’s hands work meticulously over and inside him, opening him up. He slides one finger inside and Ronan has to bury his face in Jon’s neck to stifle the sounds. 

Jon captures his lips in a kiss, stealing all of the air in his lungs, which right now is a good thing. He doesn’t want everyone in the house to know what they are doing, although many of his siblings have not been shy about making inappropriate jokes when Mia and the kids are not around. 

Jon’s other hand is running up and down the back of Ronan’s thigh. His legs quiver slightly. Strength and stamina have never been an issue for Ronan. He threw himself into his sexual awakening just as vigorously as he had everything else in his life. Even at his young age, he had tried a multitude of things with other partners. He knew what he liked and what he could handle. But for some reason, under Jon’s hands, he melted instantly. It wasn’t just the touching, it was knowing that Jon wanted him just as vigorously as he wanted Jon. 

Jon puts another finger in and Ronan groans. “Shhh.” Jon says into his ear. He can’t help it, not when Jon is this deep in him. Jon plants his feet and pushes his hips up so their cocks rub together. 

“You’re a fucking monster.” Ronan says. He pushes back onto Jon’s fingers still moving inside him. Jon laughs quietly into Ronan’s neck. Ronan moves his hands to steady himself on Jon’s chest. 

Jon might look down on his own body, but Ronan has always loved it. He is much stronger and sturdy than people give him credit for. Some of the other men Ronan has been with were much smaller and couldn’t hold his weight like Jon can. It’s sexier than Ronan thought, spreading his hands over Jon’s pecs knowing Jon can take it. 

Ronan pushes down as Jon slips in a third finger. He crooks his finger inside and Ronan moans, pretty loud this time. “Are you trying to get us caught by your whole family?” Jon asks in a whisper. 

“It’s not my fault you feel so good.” A cheshire cat smile slips across Jon’s face. “Just fucking do it already. Come on.”

Jon lines them up and pushes in. Slowly all the way down. Ronan is trying to be quiet, but at this exact moment it’s hard to remember why. As they start to move, Ronan lets his mind go blank. He just wants to be here, in this moment. Not thinking about leaving Jon, or worrying about London, or his family. Just here, being filled up by Jon. Feeling every time Jon hits him just right. Ronan leans down on his elbows.

“Jonathan.”

“Ronan…”

They fall into a mess of breaths and single incoherent words. At some point, Jon slips his hand between them and starts jerking Ronan off. It’s doesn’t last long from there. Ronan cums with his head buried in Jon’s neck, saying his name over and over like a prayer. Jon isn’t far behind mumbling things that he can’t make out. 

They still for a moment until Ronan rolls over and Jon follows to lay half on top of him, both men breathing heavily against each other. He leans down to kiss Jon’s curls. 

He can already feel Jon relaxing back into sleep. Normally he would make them get up and start the day, but the house is still quiet and Ronan lets himself indulge in the moment. He wants to remember everything about this. The feel of Jon’s chest slowly moving as his breath deepens, the weight of Jon’s body on top of him, the feel of their legs tangled together. It all becomes too much again. 

“Please don’t leave me, not again.” Ronan whispers. Tears prick at his eyes. Now that Jon is asleep, Ronan quietly lets a few drops roll down his face. As hard as he knows this will be, today is the day. He has to come clean. 

He must have fallen back asleep, because sometime later he opens his eyes again. The light is still coming through the thin curtains on the window. The sun is brighter now, if that’s even possible. Jon is still asleep, head on Ronan’s chest. He can smell the wafting of bacon and coffee coming from the kitchen. He eases his way out from under Jon, who barely stirs and then quiets again. Ronan throws on some sweats and a t-shirt and heads downstairs. 

The kids are playing while the adults sit and sip their coffee. They glance up and smile as he passes; no one has enough energy to speak yet. He enters the kitchen where Mia and Quincy are making breakfast. 

“Nice of you to finally show your face.” Quincy cheerfully quips at him. 

Ronan sticks his tongue out at his sister. He heads over to the coffee maker and pours himself a cup. He takes a sip. It’s hot and bitter, but very necessary. 

“Good morning sweetie.” Mia says.

“Morning.” He says with a smile. He heads over to the fridge and pours some creamer in the cup.

“Will you and Jon be joining us for breakfast?” Mia is scrambling a truly absurd amount of eggs for everyone. 

“Ten minutes?” 

Quincy opens the oven door and pulls out a tray of perfectly golden brown muffins. Ronan reaches over to take one. She swats his hand away. “Muffins hit the table in five. Delay at your own risk.”

“Okay, okay.” Ronan steals two pieces of bacon as he exits the kitchen and heads back up the stairs. 

In his bedroom, Jon is still fast asleep. Ronan could stand there all day and drink in the sight of a naked Jon Lovett in his childhood bed. The curve of his ass, the messiness of his curls, the softness of his sleeping face. Eventually, he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He puts the coffee cup close to Jon’s face and runs a hand through his hair. “Jonathan, time to get up.”

Jon groans and shifts a little. “Coffee.” He growls opening his eyes slightly.

“I also have bacon.” 

Jon mindlessly reaches out grabbing the air. Ronan laughs and hands him one of the bacon strips. He puts the whole thing in his mouth without moving. Just face down on the bed chewing. “Mmm, bacon.” 

There are many sides to Jon Lovett, Ronan has learned over the last few months. There is the poetic, now former, presidential speechwriter, the silly and hilarious comedian, the fierce and competitive gamer, and the curious and brilliant intellectual. But none of these compete with the sexiness of the soft monosyllabic brain of a Jon Lovett just waking up in the morning. The one he gets to indulge in the least thanks to their living situation. 

Ronan can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He is so gone for this man and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Jon reaches out again. “Nope. You don’t get coffee till you sit up,” Ronan says eating his own piece of bacon. 

Jon starts to move, “What kind of person would deny a man his most basic desire?”

“I’m pretty sure I fulfilled your most basic desire a little while ago.” 

Jon laughs, “Thanks for that by the way.”

“Anytime.”

Jon is sitting up cross-legged in the center of the bed now reaching for the coffee. Ronan takes a sip and swallows the still very hot coffee. He holds the cup away and leans in for a kiss instead. Jon obliges, opening his lips deepening the kiss, almost as if to steal a taste of the coffee from Ronan’s mouth. Ronan laughs and pulls away. He hands the cup over. Jon takes a long sip and smiles. He looks back up and Ronan realizes he was staring. 

Jon leans in to kiss him. Ronan cups his face and pulls away. He is entranced by Jon and can’t look away, can’t lean down to kiss him, just looks deep into his eyes. 

After a too brief moment, Jon looks down. “Stop. You can’t look at a guy like that...” Jon hides his face in Ronan’s chest. “It might give him ideas.” Jon laughs shallowly. 

“What if I want you to get ideas?” Ronan couldn’t really find a smooth way into this conversation. 

“What?” Jon laughs. 

“I mean like I know you’re going back to LA and I’m going to London, and I know it’s a lot to ask, but we’ve kind of been doing this weird long distance relationship thing…”

“Relationship?” Jon says. 

“Not relationship exactly. I know you’re not like my boyfriend or anything.” Fuck. This wasn’t how he wanted this to go. 

“If we’re going to have this conversation, I need to put some clothes on.” Jon gets out of bed and slides on the underwear then his shorts. He slips into his t-shirt and turns back around. “So what are you saying exactly?”

Ronan’s not really sure, so he just says the one thing he is sure of. “I love you.” He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. Frantically blurted out, after having just been thoroughly fucked in his childhood bedroom was not the scenario he had imagined. But it was no less true. 

Jon looks shocked. Floored really. “Come on, it can’t be that much of a surprise.” Ronan says bashfully.

“Yes it can. I mean look at you.” Ronan looks down at his disheveled morning post fuck body. His clothes are wrinkled. His hair can’t look much better. 

He looks over at Jon who looks roughly about the same. Ronan’s body instinctively leans forward like some gravitational pull that he has only read about in the stupid romance novels that were his guilty pleasure in law school. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” 

“You’re Ronan Farrow. Boy genius, Ronan Farrow. I created my own department inside State before I was 30, Ronan Farrow. Why they hell would you want me?” Jon crosses his arms over his chest. 

“What?” Ronan does step closer this time but Jon steps back. “Jon, no. I love you. GOD, I love you.” He didn’t mean to just keep saying it over and over again, but he neede Jon to hear it, and it felt so good to finally say out loud. 

He steps forward again and this time Jon holds his ground. “I love your mind. I love your humor. I love your body.” Ronan takes a step after each statement and now he is close enough to reach out and touch Jon. 

“I know it won't be easy, dating me, and I come with a lot of baggage… and family.” 

As if on cue Mia calls from downstairs, “Boys, breakfast is on the table!” 

“Be down in a minute!” Ronan turns back to Jon. “I know it means two more years of long distance, and maybe I do things faster than most people, and you don’t have to say anything right now,” he reaches out tentatively and takes Jon’s hand. “But apparently we’ve ended up in some bad romcom because, I could not get on the plane without telling you how I feel.” He brings the hand up to his face and kisses it. “I love you, Jon Lovett, and if you would be willing I think we might be good together.”

Jon is still silent. Probably the longest Ronan has heard silence around Jon since they met. He can’t tell if it’s a good or a bad thing. 

“Okay,” Jon says, almost a whisper. 

“What?” Ronan says shocked. 

“Okay, let’s do it.” 

“Really?”

“Yes! God, Ronan. Of course I love you too. I would have to be the biggest idiot on this planet to not be in love with you, and I’m no Paul Ryan.” Ronan’s smile is completely involuntary at this point. He pulls Jon in and kisses him hard. His chest is in knots, he can’t breathe, and it’s the greatest kiss of his life. 

Mia’s voice echos up the stairs again. “Boys!”

Ronan begrudgingly breaks the kiss. “Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on tumblr. [The Only Cup of Hot Blonde](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/theonlyhotcupofblonde)


End file.
